


Tales-By-The-Sea I: "My Kingdom For A Lobster!!!" ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Tales-By-The-Sea [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barbecue, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Food, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lobster, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Vacation, seafood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle-weary Avengers are sent on vacation by Nick Fury with the dictum…have fun or else! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cottage-By-The-Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: July 31, August 8, 13, 17, 2013  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: August 19, 22, 23, 26, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2175 + 2751 + 1623 + 1349 (Total: 7898)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Inspired by [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37557644#t37557644) at [Avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com). The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive at their seaside cottage.

**I**

**COTTAGE-BY-THE-SEA**

_By-the-sea,_  
 _Just you and me,_  
 _The waves are blue_  
 _And so are you,_  
 _Until the sun_  
 _Warms your buns,_  
 _And we frolic_  
 _By-the-sea,_  
 _Just you and me._

  


**Celine Quonsett**   
**"By-The-Sea"**   
**1961 C.E.**

“It’s so _small!”_ wailed Tony as he flailed, his arms going around like pinwheels.

Steve laughed at his lover’s dramatics. “It’s perfectly fine, Tony.” He clapped his companion on the back.

The other Avengers piled in and set their luggage down.

“I like it,” Pepper declared. Natasha nodded her agreement. Pepper’s shoulder was bandaged and Natasha wore a bandage over her left temple.

Steve went to open the windows, limping slightly. The cottage was modest with its knotty pine walls and kitchen cabinets. Old-fashioned but comfortable furniture filled the living room: a couch patterned with blue sailboats and a matching overstuffed chair, a wooden coffee table carved in the shape of a whale, seascape paintings on the walls and an ancient TV in the corner. The picture window framed a magnificent view of the ocean.

“Beautiful,” Steve murmured.

Thor walked over to join him and clapped his fellow blond on his back. “Such a fine view! Asgard could do no better!”

Steve grinned. “I can’t wait to get down to that beach.”

“Good thing it’s a private one,” Bruce said as he picked up his duffel bag, stifling a wince. “How many bedrooms?”

“Two upstairs, according to Fury.” Steve turned to face his team. “There’s a full bath upstairs, and a tiny one with a toilet and sink under the stairs.”

“Two bedrooms means someone’s out of luck,” said Clint as Phil sat down on the couch.

“Not really.” Steve pointed to the side porch. “The couch folds out into a bed, and so does this living room couch.”

“So who gets what?” Bruce asked.

“Tony and I will take the porch.” Laughing at Tony’s sputter, Steve patted the billionaire’s shoulder.

“Thor and I will take the couch,” Bruce said. “Sorry I’m not exactly the Lady Jane.”

Thor laughed merrily. “I am honored to bed with a comrade-in-arms.”

Everyone grinned as Thor blithely inspected the couch, figuring out how it opened but not working the lever as Phil was sitting on the comfortable cushion.

“So we get upstairs. Great!” Pepper picked up her suitcase while Natasha followed her up the stairs while carrying her own luggage.

“We get the other one,” said Clint firmly. “Wanna rest?” he asked Phil. “I can unpack.”

“I’d like to lie down before lunch.”

“You bet.”

Thor picked up Phil’s suitcase and took Clint’s as well. He led the way upstairs as Clint and Phil followed slowly, Clint matching the pace of his lover. Bruce found a closet and hung up his meager belongings.

Tony followed Steve out onto the porch. “Good thing this side porch is screened in.” He tapped the screen. “Keeps the mosquitoes out.” He punched Steve’s shoulder. “So why did you volunteer us for boot camp, Capsicle?” 

Steve smiled fondly. “Pepper wanted to be close to the bathroom because of those new pills she’s taking that make her go more than usual. Phil is still recovering from Loki’s attack so he should get a comfortable bed, and Thor is too big to use the porch bed, especially if he has to share it with Bruce.”

“You’re a big guy.” Tony leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

“Yeah, but I can cuddle with my companion and we’ll have room to spare.” Steve rubbed his sore shoulder. Their last battle had been brutal and one of the reasons for Fury to have ordered this vacation. He remembered the colonel’s declaration of “You’ll have fun if it kills you!” and smiled.

Tony snorted. “Always the strategist, eh, Cap?”

“That’s right.” Steve whistled as he inspected the old couch. Thankfully the springs were in good shape. He had definitely slept on worse. “I’m sorry, Tony. I know you’re used to fancy digs but I thought you’d like to rough it this time.”

Tony pushed away from the wall. “You’re really something, you know that?”

“I hope so.”

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve’s arms, pulling him close for a kiss.

Bruce knocked on the doorframe. “Hey, how about a cook-out on the deck for lunch?”

“Perfect. Nick said he had the cottage fully-stocked,” Steve said.

“We can do hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill and get some seafood tonight.”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll get things started.” Bruce disappeared into the kitchen.

“So you think this vacation in the wilds of Maine will work?” Tony asked.

“No one will ever think to find us here, especially you,” teased Steve.

“Malibu more my digs?” Tony smirked.

“Yeah, but you look good to me anywhere.” Steve grinned as he hugged Tony.

& & & & & &

Bruce happily grilled hot dogs and hamburgers while Tony set the round picnic table with paper plates, cups and plastic utensils. Thor brought up the yellow-and-white-striped umbrella from the small basement and set it in the center of the table. He opened it up while Natasha and Pepper brought out bowls of garden and potato salad and bottles of beer were set in an ice-filled cooler, dragged out by Clint. Phil happily took a seat at the table as Clint got him a hamburger. Pickles, mustard, tomatoes, red onion slices and ketchup were added and Steve was glad to see that Phil’s appetite was good.

“Can’t beat this view,” Tony said as he relaxed in his deck chair, holding a frosty bottle of beer. 

“No, you can’t.” Steve sat next to him and also held a bottle.

Everyone watched the sailboats and other pleasure craft bobbing on the sparkling blue waves. Bruce kept up a steady supply of hot dogs and hamburgers until he turned off the grill and joined his friends in enjoying his handiwork. 

All of the Avengers were in desperate need of a vacation. For some reason, supervillains and other nefarious types seemed hell-bent on taking over the world lately, Steve thought. Thankfully the Fantastic Four and other superheroes were popping up, so a vacation was just what the doctor ordered. Or Fury, anyway, he thought wryly. They were a battered group physically and emotionally.

“That was a great meal,” Phil said.

“Simple yet satisfying,” Natasha agreed.

“I think we should get seafood tomorrow night,” Pepper suggested. “I am stuffed.”

“That’s a great idea,” Steve agreed. “We can spend all day at the beach and then introduce Thor and Clint to the joys of lobster.” Thor’s face lit up.

Tony smiled fondly at his lover. “Watch out, Capsicle. If you don’t put sunscreen on tomorrow, you’ll look like a lobster.” He took a swig of beer. “You’re really into this vacation stuff, huh?”

“Yeah.” Steve watched a seagull dive for fish in the sparkling sea. “I always wanted a seaside vacation.”

Tony was about to say something when Pepper asked Steve to help clear the table. The captain jumped up and helped her and Natasha clean up.

& & & & & &

Once lunch was over, Steve suggested going down to the beach. The walk was short, which was good for Phil. He couldn’t take a long walk.

The Avengers were pleased with the private beach. The sand was warm on their bare feet as they removed their shoes and splashed into the water.

“When we come tomorrow, that’s where we set up,” Pepper said as she pointed to a spot near the rocks.

“Anything you say, Red,” Natasha drawled.

She was pleased with this seaside location. During her days in Red Room training, a young, idealistic doctor had declared fresh sea air and swimming were just the things to keep the trainees at optimum efficiency. 

_So, to my benefit, I got to swim and spend time on the beach._

Natasha didn’t need a degree in psychology to know that she associated the beach with freedom. Even though still under surveillance, she had enjoyed the illusion of freedom with the endless ocean stretched out before her and actual relief from the confines of the Red Room. She walked through the water hand-in-hand with Pepper. She couldn’t wait to see her lover in a bikini.

She loved this time of day on the beach as dusk began to fall. It was a time when all the day’s cares could be washed away. Every part of her body that ached felt a little better.

Steve and Tony were exploring a tidal pool in the rocks while Clint and Phil sat on a large flat rock while they talked and watched the sunset. Thor and Bruce splashed up to the women.

“The sea is a magnificent bounty of Nature,” Thor said happily.

Bruce looked relaxed, always a bonus, in Natasha’s opinion. Thor and Bruce were as thick as thieves, as the old saying went. Their friendship might be partly due to their matching strength as Thor and the Hulk during battle, but Natasha suspected that they just liked each other. Thor was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for and he was eager to learn Midgardian science while Bruce enjoyed finding out about Asgardian magic.

_This beach vacation is the perfect idea. Fury knew what he was doing when he sent us here._

She wondered if he ever took his own advice. He always seemed to be on the job. 

Pepper bumped her hand against Natasha’s hip. “You okay? You seem far away.”

Natasha smiled. “I just like the beach.”

“So do I.” Pepper sighed happily as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I love the sea air.”

“You’re beautiful.” Despite the lines of strain around her eyes, Pepper was still a vision.

Pepper opened her eyes and smiled. “I could say the same, Czarina.”

Natasha smirked. “That bikini is going to look so good on you.”

Pepper laughed. She kissed Natasha and they splashed off down the beach.

& & & & & &

Back at the cottage, everyone flopped onto the living room furniture. Tony rubbed his hands and turned on the ancient T.V.

“No cable?” Clint squawked.

“Are you kidding? We’re lucky if we get a signal, much less cable.”

The signal was a little fuzzy at first but soon cleared. “Hallelujah for the digital age,” Bruce said.

“So what’s on?” Natasha asked as she snuggled next to Pepper on the couch. Clint and Phil took up the rest of the sofa, and Steve and Tony sat on the smaller couch. Bruce was comfortable in the lone armchair while Thor sat on the floor, his back leaning against the couch next to Steve. Pepper had set out a bowl of nectarines and peaches on the whale-shaped coffee table, and Thor was happily eating one of each fruit. He gave a nectarine to Steve, the two of them always needing fuel for their bodies.

“What do we have to choose from?” Phil asked.

“Three network channels and a couple of local stations,” Tony said. “Fury booked us in a five-star hotel, didn’t he?”

“Aw, c’mon, Tony, it’ll do you good to rough it a little,” Pepper teased him.

Bruce absorbed the relaxed atmosphere gratefully. Not even meditation gave him as peaceful a feeling as he was enjoying in this moment.

“Hmph, are you calling me spoiled?”

“Oh, brother, when we you ever _not_ spoiled?”

“Listen, Pep…”

“Don’t give our friends the wrong impression.”

“Ha!”

Bruce smiled at the banter. He happily watched the sitcom he couldn’t even name while listening to the conversation around him. Thor glanced back at him and Bruce could see how contented he was, a fact that pleased Bruce.

_We’re becoming a family. Tony would scoff while secretly being pleased; Phil would be amused; Clint would be happy that Phil was happy; Natasha and Pepper would say, “Of course” and Thor would be thrilled. And Steve? He would be incredibly happy._

Natasha went into the kitchen and popped microwave popcorn. Sodas and beers were brought out and the moon shone down on the ocean as the evening continued with good cheer.

& & & & & &

Everyone turned in early. Thor and Bruce prepared the sofa bed and Tony and Steve pulled out their bed on the porch as the rest went upstairs. Steve stripped down to his T-shirt and shorts and Tony pulled on a tank top and pajama bottoms.

“Good thing we have a bathroom downstairs. I don’t fancy going upstairs in the middle of the night if I need to use it,” Steve said.

Tony tossed him a pillowcase. “Neither do I.” He peered at the screen. “I hope there aren’t holes in that wire. I don’t want the mosquitoes to feast on me.”

“I’ll feast on _you.”_

“Aww, how romantic.”

Steve laughed as he fluffed up his pillow and climbed into bed. The springs creaked. Tony shook his head and joined him, groaning as he tried to find a comfortable spot.

Steve listened to the surf in its eternal rhythm and felt sleepy. Tony said, “This ocean thing is pretty cool.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” He slipped his hand into Tony’s and squeezed as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Sandcastles And Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach is just what the doctor ordered.

**II**

**SANDCASTLES AND SANDWICHES**

_Sandcastles and sandwiches_  
 _Make for happy campers_  
 _During a day_  
 _At the beach._

  


**Ella Rosenstein  
** **"A Day At The Beach"**  
 **1957 C.E.**

Thor was awake as the first rays of the sun streaked the sky with rose-pink, lemon-yellow, and tangerine-orange. The water began to sparkle as a lobster boat chugged to its owner’s trap line.

He was pleased at the setting. The royal castle had been located by an Asgardian ocean, and he and Loki had spent many happy childhood hours on the shore. He felt the old familiar pang of sorrow whenever he thought of his brother.

_Better not think of Loki. I would prefer to enjoy my holiday with my friends. I dare not mention his name. He hurt them all, especially Clint and Phil._

Bruce stirred next to him but settled back to sleep. It was quiet out on the side porch, so Steve and Tony were still asleep. It was quiet upstairs, too.

Thor carefully got out of bed. He wore a lightweight tunic and slipped outside past the sleeping couple on the porch. 

He walked the short distance to the beach, the sand cool on his bare feet. The waves rolled in and left a rim of foam on the glittering sand. It was a peaceful time of day just before the world awakened. Thor raised his arms and tilted his face toward the sun, closing his eyes as a strong wind blew up off the ocean, ruffling his hair.

He listened to the screech of the seagulls and smelled the sea air as he tasted its salty tang on his tongue. He wanted to absorb every sensation. It was similar to home but different enough for him to want to explore.

He was weary, too, though he tried to keep up a cheerful façade. In fact, this vacation, as it was called, was already healing him.

He stayed on the beach for several minutes and then returned to the cottage. As he quietly walked into the screened-in porch, Steve smiled at him from his bed. Tony was still sound asleep and curled up against his lover. Steve’s arm was around him and he had never looked happier.

“I will start breakfast,” Thor whispered.

 _“Thank you,”_ Steve mouthed back.

Thor went into the kitchen. Despite some people’s opinion of him as ‘a bull in a china shop’, he knew how to be quiet. A Warrior had to practice stealth, after all. He carefully took out the pots and pans and started cooking eggs, bacon and sausage. Soon it was all crackling and sizzling in the pans, and Bruce slowly came awake.

“Mmm, that smells great, Thor.” He slid out of bed, clad in a pair of pajama bottoms. “Be with ya soon.” He yawned, dragging himself up the stairs once he’d grabbed his clothes from the closet. Minutes later, Thor heard the water in the shower running as he searched the refrigerator again, pleased at how thoroughly S.H.I.E.L.D. had stocked it. He found some oranges and took those out, slicing them up and arranging them on plates.

"Can I help?" Bruce asked as he entered the kitchen after fixing the sheets and closing up their bed back into a couch. The kitchen and living room were open spaces and gave the small cottage more breathing space. A counter was set between the two rooms.

"The morning is a fine one. Perhaps set up the deck for dining?"

Bruce grinned. "I like your thinking, God of Thunder."

They could hear friendly bickering on the porch. Bruce used the kitchen door to go out onto the deck just as Steve came inside.

"Smells great, Thor!"

"I am pleased, Steve. Good food to start the day is a must, eh?"

Steve grinned. He went to the closet and pulled out some clothes and went upstairs.

Thor had tied his hair back, aware of Midgardian fussiness about food preparation He thought it would be a good study if when he returned to Asgard he would relax with familiar customs or be corrupted by Midgardian ones. 

Bruce came back in for the plates as Tony appeared from the porch. "My Boy Scout likes camping out." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

Thor and Bruce grinned. Tony's hair was sticking up and his eyes were bleary. "Relax, Tony, Steve won't have you rubbing two sticks together to start a fire," Bruce teased.

"Ha, ha." Tony shuffled across the room and leaned on the counter. "Gee, ain't this homey."

"Don't be sarcastic, Tony," Bruce chided.

"Well, did you expect a shack on the Maine coast for our vacation?"

Bruce's smile was gentle. "Tony, a posh resort in Cancun or Oahu just wouldn't cut it. We're all tired, bruised and battered. A retreat far from the madding crowd is just the ticket."

Tony rubbed his eyes again. "I know, I know, I just feel like I'm on the Good Ship Lollipop with the biggest Boy Scout of them all."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who fell for the big lug."

Tony put his head down on his arms and groaned as Steve came down the stairs with a bright smile.

& & & & & &

Pepper was pleased as they all enjoyed breakfast on the deck. "I never knew you could cook so well, Thor." She was impressed.

"Thank you, Pepper." Thor beamed at her praise.

"Wow, you couldn't get a better view at a four-star hotel," Clint remarked.

Bruce and Thor exchanged amused looks while Tony sighed.

Pepper reflected on how even now, after months of togetherness, they were still learning things about each other. Thor's culinary skills were a delightful surprise. She also thought he looked cute with his hair in a ponytail. Sipping her coffee, she knew that the day was going to be a good one.

& & & & & &

Phil was glad for Clint's arm as they walked to the beach. He was dressed in shorts, sandals, a T-shirt, and an old soft hat. Sunglasses shaded his eyes. He was grateful for his pain medication, but fearful of addiction, he had requested a less powerful drug. His chest and back wounds ached but at least they weren't throbbing.

He relied on Clint's strength. He could feel his physical strength in the well-muscled arm he clung to and the younger man's emotional strength was even more powerful.

Once they reached the sand, Steve opened the lounge chair he had carried and Thor planted the umbrella in the sand and opened it. Pepper spread out a large blanket and everybody set out their own beach towels. Natasha set a large cooler on the blanket while Bruce put down a covered picnic basket. He and Thor placed several beach chairs against the rocks.

"A Sea Dog towel?" Tony smirked.

Steve grinned. "I picked it up in that little shop on 52nd."

"Very prepared," Tony drawled. “Either we can sit on a beach towel or a chair. Pays to have a Boy Scout in the house." 

Steve grinned and took no offense at the jab. He pulled off his powder-blue T-shirt. He was wearing matching swim trunks. He set his sandals neatly onto his beach towel.

Phil could see the livid bruises on Steve's torso and an ugly yellowish-green bruise on his upper left thigh. The bruises would fade in a few days but the psychological effects would be there.

Natasha removed her shirt to reveal a green bikini top and a rainbow of bruises. The cut on her temple was healing. Pepper's yellow bikini showed off a sexy body, the bandage removed from her left shoulder to reveal an ugly, jagged cut. Thor's body showed some bruises and a deep cut along his ribcage. Bruce's body always suffered cuts and bruises from his Hulk-outs, and even Clint sported a black eye and bruises on his back from where he had slammed against a building. Tony wore a bandage around his right wrist.

_What a group we are!_

His own scars were livid and why he wore a T-shirt. He looked at Clint. Faint scars were just part of the job.

Phil smiled slightly. _Of course_ Clint was wearing purple swim trunks. His man's love for that color was just one of the many things that Phil loved about him. As Natasha challenged everyone to a race to the sea, Phil reflected how lucky he was that Clint was patient about sex.

_I just haven't felt like it._

Even he knew that was understandable. His severe injuries would dampen any sexual appetite.

Phil watched as Earth's Mightiest Heroes played in the surf like children, splashing each other and laughing without a care in the world. Clint dunked Steve and was rewarded by Tony pulling him down from behind. Natasha launched a sneak attack on Thor, who whooped with joy as the spy climbed his shoulders while Pepper splashed him.

Phil watched his charges' antics and felt the ache lessen a little. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and listened to the revelry in the cool shade of the umbrella.

& & & & & &

Steve was plotting an attack on Tony but was waylaid by Pepper, who splashed water on top of his head. Sputtering, Steve yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Pepper swam fast but Steve was able to overtake her and grabbed her ankle, pulling her toward him. Shrieking, she called, "'Tasha! Help me!"

Thor suddenly burst up from the water and flew several feet up, looking like the god he was when he hovered over Pepper and Steve. Pepper reached out an imploring hand and Thor grinned.

"The Lady Pepper is in distress. Her reward will be rescue, and a breakfast tomorrow fit for a Queen."

Thor dived down and dunked Steve, who let Pepper go. Thor scooped her up and whisked her away as Steve broke the surface sputtering.

"My hero," Pepper sighed theatrically.

Thor laughed. "You are welcome, m'lady." He gently deposited her next to a smiling Natasha, who took Pepper into her embrace.

"Looks like you lost that one, Cap," Tony said as he swam over to Steve with sparkling eyes.

Steve pushed the wet hair out of his eyes. "Uncle."

Tony laughed. “Let me console you." He drew in Steve and kissed him.

"Mmm, worth getting dunked."

"You know it."

The two of them swirled around in each other's embrace, totally engrossed in each other. Steve tasted coffee and peppermint as he leisurely explored Tony's mouth.

"I love you," he whispered into Tony's ear. Tony's embrace tightened.

Pepper was caught up in playing with Thor and Bruce. Natasha came out of the water and walked up to her beach towel and sat down. Phil was sitting next to her in his lounge chair. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

“I’m not.”

Natasha’s training kept her from showing her startlement. “You’re not what?”

“Sleeping.” Phil still had his hat pulled down over his eyes.

“Good to know.” Natasha slipped her sunglasses on. “You reading minds now?”

He smirked. “Sounds like everyone’s having a good time.”

“The water’s perfect.”

“Good.”

She watched Pepper frolicking in the waves and felt completely relaxed.

“You’re happy, ‘Tasha.”

She smiled. “I am.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“I know.” Natasha picked up a bottle of suntan lotion and rubbed her arms with it.

Phil smiled gently. “You deserve it.”

Natasha put down the bottle. “The red in my ledger is shrinking.”

Phil fell silent as Natasha adjusted her glasses. She watched Pepper rise up out of the surf and walk toward her beach towel, her skin gleaming in the sunlight.

_I am the luckiest woman in the world._

“Ready for some lunch?” Pepper asked.

“Sure.”

“I’ll let the boys know.”

“Don’t bother.” Natasha opened the cooler and handed Pepper a turkey sandwich. “Just wait.”

She unwrapped her lettuce-and-tomato sandwich, glad that she had used mustard instead of mayonnaise. Even with the cooler, she didn’t quite trust the latter in this heat.

Pepper sat next to her and ate her sandwich, fishing around in the cooler for a can of Pepsi. She noticed Steve and Thor coming up the beach. “Super-sensitive noses,” Natasha murmured, and Pepper burst out laughing while Phil smiled.

“Ah, ‘tis fine to hear good cheer,” said Thor.

_It’s easy to see why Thor’s a god. He’s got the body of one._

Pepper flipped the cooler lid open. “Your half-a-dozen sandwiches are ready and waiting.”

Thor happily scooped up two submarine sandwiches and ate them both in record time. Natasha never failed to marvel at the Asgardian’s gargantuan appetite. She liked to see a man enjoy his food, much like some Russian men she had known. Robust appetites were much appreciated in her homeland.

The rest of the Avengers left the ocean for lunch and Natasha handed Phil a can of soda. With all his medications it wasn’t wise for him to drink beer.

After lunch, everything was cleaned up and Natasha held out her bottle of suntan lotion to Pepper. “Slather me up, Red.”

Pepper grinned and grabbed the bottle. Natasha stretched out on her stomach and Pepper straddled her. She squeezed it onto her lover’s back.

“I like the looks of this,” Tony declared. “Stretch out, Stevie.”

“He’s so masterful.” Steve grinned and obeyed, stretching out on his beach towel. 

Natasha closed her eyes and allowed her senses to register Pepper’s light-but-firm touch, the smell of the cocoa butter, the sound of the surf, and the warmth of the sun. She could hear Tony and Bruce arguing over the dimensions of a sandcastle.

_Paradise._

& & & & & &

Once back from the beach, Natasha and Pepper claimed the backyard shower first. Consisting of wooden walls and a single nozzle, it was an easy way to get clean before tracking sand into the cottage.

Pepper grinned salaciously as he watched the water soak Natasha’s hair and drizzle down her cleavage. Pepper grasped her woman’s buttocks and kissed her hard, their tongues dueling as Natasha grabbed her lover’s hips.

They giggled and took turns under the water once they broke the kiss, Natasha warning Tony not to peek even though they still wore their bathing suits. 

“Let’s peel them off,” Natasha suggested. 

“Do we have our robes?”

The spy poked her head out of the shower and saw that their beach bags were close by the shower. “Yes.”

“All right.”

Pepper watched as Natasha unhooked her top and tossed it onto the top of the wall. She cupped the Russian’s breasts and bounced them lightly, Natasha removing Pepper’s top and tweaking the pert nipples.

“Mmm,” Pepper moaned, Natasha grinding their groins together. “I’m ripe for plucking off the vine, ‘Tasha.”

“Ooh, I’d like to do the plucking.” Natasha buried her face between Pepper’s breasts and Pepper pushed her lover’s bikini bottom down, slipping her finger between firm cheeks. “Mmm, not fair, Paprika.”

Pepper laughed. She slipped her hand to Natasha’s stomach and pulled down the front of her suit. She had Natasha moaning as she finger-fucked the Russian, her own body tingling as she could feel herself grow wet between her legs.

Wet juices came from Natasha and were washed away by the water, Pepper’s own orgasm rolling through her in waves of endless pleasure. She fell back against the wall as her chest heaved. Natasha looked beautiful through Pepper’s slitted eyes as the water cascaded over her head and down her slick body.

“Hey, quit hoggin’ all the hot water!” Tony called.

“Don’t interrupt,” Natasha tossed back with a vague air of menace, effectively silencing Tony. Pepper winked.

& & & & & &

The women exited the shower five minutes later, clad in terrycloth robes and sandals. Steve had gallantly handed them their robes without even sneaking a peek, much to Tony’s consternation. They went in next.

“Honestly, Tony, why are so impatient?” Steve teased. His answer came in the form of Tony pushing him face-forward against the wall as he started the water and pulled down his swim trunks. Tony’s cock poked at Steve’s ass.

“Nice ‘n’ slick, Capsicle. Ready?”

Steve threw his head back at the first thrust, happy to feel the water sluicing over his shoulders and down his back and between his cheeks. He was hot and cool at the same time as Tony pounded him, hands holding his hips. Steve’s own cock demanded attention as Tony rode him, grunting into his ear, “You’re beautiful,” just before his seed spilled into Steve. Steve’s cock spurted and the two of them collapsed against the wall.

“Hey, quit hoggin’ all the hot water!” Clint called, and they laughed.


	3. The Lobstermen's Co-Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Clint enjoy their first lobsters on the wharf.

**III**

**THE LOBSTERMEN’S CO-OP**

_Buoys ring as the thrum_  
 _Of engines reverberate_  
 _Throughout the harbor._

_Water laps against_  
 _The wooden pilings_  
 _As seagulls screech_  
 _And scavenge for food._

_Steam rises_  
 _As lobsters and clams_  
 _Star in the sumptuous_  
 _Shore dinners._

_Laughter and the crack_  
 _Of the nutcracker_  
 _Echo out_  
 _Over the harbor_  
 _As the sun_  
 _Begins to set._

  


**Jeannette Star**   
**"Lobster On The Wharf"**   
**1968 C.E.**

The smell of cooking seafood tickled Steve's noise as he and Tony walked down the ramp, the wooden boards creaking. There was a smattering of customers sitting at the weatherbeaten picnic tables and placing their orders at the fish and lobster shacks. A little girl pulled a can of Mountain Dew out of the vending machine tray.

Thor and Bruce were right behind them. Steve glanced back and could see the Asgardian's big smile. Behind his sunglasses, Steve guessed his friend's blue eyes were sparkling. 

They had considered buying lobsters and cooking them at the cottage, but no one had any experience in doing so, so they decided to go to _The Lobstermen's Co-Op_ in town. That would require disguises if they wanted to keep their anonymity, so Clint, Natasha and Steve applied their make-up skills to everyone.

Steve's blond hair was covered by a Patriots cap. He had figured it was the best way to blend in here in Maine country. He wore a loose, long-sleeved light-blue shirt over his jeans and scuffed sneakers. Subtle applications of make-up changed his features just enough to keep people from recognizing him.

Tony wore dark sunglasses and a fake beard to cover his famous goatee, expertly applied by Steve, who was grateful for his U.S.O. days and his crash course in make-up back then. He wore faded light-blue cargo pants and a dark-blue tank top to cover the arc reactor's light. A loose cotton shirt completed his outfit, along with a soft denim hat and ragged sneakers.

Thor's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wore gold wire-rimmed glasses, which delighted him, especially after Pepper commented how sexy he looked in them. His clothing was similar, jeans and a lightweight shirt over a tank top, both different shades of green. He wore dark-weave leather sandals.

Bruce was happily schlumping along in a battered old fishing hat, jeans, work boots and a blue-checked shirt. His features had been subtly altered by Natasha's hand.

Natasha and Pepper were wearing wigs. Natasha's was a long, brown wig. She had chosen denim shorts, sandals, and a red tank top with a squash-colored shirt tied at the waist. Pepper's wig was a short blond one. She had gone with jeans, yellow sandals, yellow sleeveless shirt, thin gold necklace, and sunglasses. 

Clint wore a red wig, glasses, goatee, and a brown shirt a size too large with jeans and sandals. Phil wore a Red Sox cap, tan shirt and matching cargo pants. His sneakers were almost brand-new.

Steve hoped that the disguises worked. He wanted to eat his shore dinner in peace. 

He led the group over to an area where ears of corn were boiling. Everyone had agreed on lobsters so they bypassed the fish shack where they could order haddock and other delicious items.

“Seven orders of corn, please,” Steve said. “Can we get onion rings, too?” 

“Sure thing,” said the teenaged girl behind the vats of boiling corn. “Would you like to order clams, too?”

“Yes, seven orders, please.”

“Okay. Now, anyone ordering from the fish shack or will everyone be getting lobsters?”

“All lobsters.”

“Cool. Go right on inside and you can pick your lobsters.” She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling as she prepared to wait on the next customers.

The interior of the lobster shack was cool and dark. Steve could hear the water in the tanks running and walked over to the large bin where dozens of lobsters swam or walked on the bottom. As soon as he saw one huge lobster, he pointed. “That one,” and the dark-haired attendant pulled it out. 

“Four-pounder,” the man drawled, easily holding onto the lobster with a well-muscled arm.

“Perfect.” Steve smiled at Thor. “For you.”

Thor’s smile was pure sunshine. “Thank you.” He was keeping mostly silent because his pattern of speech was so distinctive. He pointed to one that was a little smaller but was still big. “That one is yours.”

The attendant plucked it out. “Three-pounder.”

“I’ll take it,” said Steve with a smile of his own.

The rest of the group chose smaller lobsters, mainly two-pounders, and Phil chose a pound-and-a-half, mindful of his stomach on heavy medication.

Once the orders were set they were given a number and could be called to pick up their food. The team went to find a table while Steve paid. It was a hefty bill but he and the rest of the team were living rent-free at the Tower, with food always provided, and he liked the idea of paying for Tony’s meal.

Tony was waiting for him at the soda machine, leaning casually against it with his arms crossed. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tony helped him with the seven cans of soda. They walked down the wharf to a table at the end. The water sparkled with dapples of sunlight as it rippled under the pilings. Seagulls kept up an incessant screeching and chattering as they wheeled around the harbor in search of fish. Pleasure and working boats bobbed at anchor as lobster boats maneuvered in-and-out of the harbor.

“Freshest fish you can get,” Steve said as a boat pulled up to the dock and delivered dripping lobster pots crammed with crustaceans.

“This is great, Steve,” Bruce said. “My kind of place.”

Steve grinned at his relaxed friend and took a swig of Coke.

“This is so _authentic!”_ Thor declared, looking around in satisfaction.

“Doesn’t get any more real than this,” Natasha said, brushing her leg against Pepper’s under the table.

 _“Number 76, your order is ready,”_ crackled a voice over the tinny loudspeaker.

“That’s us,” Steve said as he stood.

“I’ll help you,” Tony said.

Steve liked having Tony at his side as he walked down the boards past tables with young families, retirees, or friends out for a night-on-the-town. He and Tony picked up the trays laden with boxes of clams and coleslaw, ears of corn, and towering stacks of onion rings.

“Just some appetizers,” Tony quipped as he set down the trays.

“Mmm, it all smells good to me,” said Natasha as she took her food.

“Here, Thor, this is how you eat clams,” Steve said. “Take the clam out of the shell, dip it in the water to wash off any sand, then dip it in butter.”

“Don’t attempt to open any clam that isn’t already open from the steam,” Tony added. 

Thor followed the instructions and ate his first clam. “Aahh, it is delicious!” He happily dug into his portion of clams.

Steve ate some clams, then an ear of corn after buttering it, pleased at its sweetness. He ate an onion ring, the sharp-yet-sweet tang of the onion combining with its battered crispness.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the food. Bruce appeared almost Zen-like in his consumption.

“I can say this food is of the finest,” Thor declared.

“Coming from someone whose culture regards feasting as an art form, that’s high praise,” said Tony with a wink.

“Mmm,” Pepper said as her contribution.

_“Number 76, your order is ready.”_

Steve finished his corn. “I’ll get it, but I’ll need help.”

“I’ll go,” Tony said, crunching on an onion ring.

“I shall go, too,” said Thor as he polished off his clams.

Once in the lobster shack, Thor hesitated. “I am not supposed to gather attention.”

Steve smiled. “It’s all right, my friend. Anyone walking down a wharf with a four-pound lobster will attract attention.”

And it was true: Thor attracted attention as he walked down the wharf, proudly carrying the huge, bright-red lobster on its tray. Steve followed with his own large lobster and the ones that Pepper and Natasha had chosen. Tony carried the remainder.

The papers lining the trays showed how to eat a lobster, and everyone helped newbies Thor and Clint. Thor examined the large claw on his crustacean.

“I wish I could use my hammer to crack this claw.”

“That would be a sight indeed,” Tony smirked. “Use your nutcracker.”

Thor cracked the claw with a mighty snap. He extracted the meat from the broken shell and took a bite.

“Ah, the sweetest of meats.”

& & & & & &

Clint had to agree with Thor. The lobster was one of the best things he had ever tasted. Growing up, his diet had consisted of carny food, and after that, S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria fare. This seafood was tip-top as far as he was concerned. He was glad that Phil seemed to be enjoying his meal. With his appetite dulled by pain and medication, it was good to see him eat.

Water lapped up against the pilings in a soothing rhythm. Clint had never spent much time by the sea. He liked it. It seemed…what was that word?… _bohemian,_ that was it.

Clint cracked the smaller claw and extracted the meat, enjoying the lush taste. He dipped his next piece in butter, letting it melt on his tongue. He was learning to savor moments like this instead of having to scrape for every scrap of food and hunt for shelter. S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him the opportunity to gain some self-respect.

He brushed his hand against Phil’s. Of course, the best thing about joining S.H.I.E.L.D. had been meeting Phil. Phil looked over at him quizzically and chuckled at Clint’s sappy expression.

Thor put down his nutcracker and declared, “My kingdom for a lobster!!!”

Everyone laughed and heartily agreed.


	4. Moonlight On The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner on the wharf, the team goes back to the cottage for a peaceful evening.

**IV**

**MOONLIGHT ON THE WATER**

_Moonlight shimmers_  
 _Upon the sea,_  
 _Not more beautiful_  
 _Than you and me,_  
 _For we are mated_  
 _Heart-to-heart,_  
 _Our love is sweet_  
 _Yet pleasingly tart._

  


**Corinne Sexton**   
**"Seaside Poems"**   
**1976 C.E.**

Moonlight shimmered on the water as the Avengers piled out of the van that Fury had provided once back at the cottage. Clint remarked, “Maybe we should paint flowers on the side.” His smirk gave him away.

“Oh, right, a real hippie van,” Tony drawled.

“Look at that moon,” Pepper said dreamily.

“Let’s take a walk on the beach,” Natasha suggested. The women walked down the path hand-in-hand. 

Clint asked Phil, “You want to go to bed?” but Phil shook his head.

“Come, let us go inside,” Thor said.

“Steve and I’ll be in soon,” Tony said, and Steve followed him to the deck where they sat on the cloth chairs.

Steve patted his stomach. “That was some meal.”

“Yeah.” Tony could hear the voices of their friends in the living room behind them as someone turned on the ancient TV. “You know, I could have upgraded that box if you hadn’t dragged me away.”

“It was time to go to dinner!” Steve stretched out his legs. “You can fool with it tomorrow.”

Tony watched Natasha and Pepper walk along the beach. “When did you have lobster before?”

“The night before the U.S.O. tour left for Europe, an unknown benefactor provided us with a seafood feast. Only a few of the troupe knew how to eat them, but with their guidance we managed.” Steve smiled a little wistfully. “I loved the rich flavor and hoped I could have some again someday. Just took me over seventy years to do it.” 

Tony took hold of Steve’s hand and squeezed. Through the window screen behind them they could hear Batman telling Robin that it was always good to be prepared.

_“Holy Boy Scout, Batman!”_

“I wonder if Thor understands camp,” Tony murmured.

“Holy Thunder God, Iron Man!”

Tony grinned and squeezed Steve’s hand again. They listened to the sounds of the waves as the Dynamic Duo saved Gotham City yet again.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you always wanted to go on a seaside vacation. Was this your first time at the beach?”

“Sort of. I went to Coney Island occasionally with Bucky.” Tony could hear the tiny catch in Steve’s voice as he spoke his old friend’s name. “I couldn’t go on the rides. Weak stomach,” he said with a wan smile. “I had to be careful what I ate, but I managed a hot dog now and again. We did manage to get to a small beach once in awhile for the day. Nothing fancy.”

Tony thought of the fun he’d had on beaches on both coasts when he’d been a kid and wished he could have granted Steve the same luxury. He was beginning to understand that while his parents had been distant and even neglectful, he had always been well-fed and well-clothed and been given opportunities to have fun. Only Thor understood privilege and having every physical need met. Pepper did, too, though her background was middle-class, not wealth. Both had enjoyed loving attention from their parents, which was one up on him.

But the rest of the Avengers had suffered through terrible childhoods. Bruce had endured an abusive alcoholic father who had killed his mother, and Natasha’s childhood had been a nightmare in the Red Room. Clint had lived in the circus with an older brother who would eventually betray him. He had no idea about Phil, though from the files he had read, he probably had enjoyed a nice, middle-class childhood.

And Steve? Tony had not only read the S.H.I.E.L.D. files but his father’s personal project files. Steve had been born into poverty and had been a sickly child, not shedding his ailments as he grew up. His father had been killed in the Great War and after his mother died, he had been sent to an orphanage and had disappeared from the institution a few months after arriving. Tony suspected that Bucky had something to do with it.

_Steve must have gone hungry like a lot of people during the Great Depression._

That hurt Tony, to think of his gentle lover going hungry. It was why he always kept the massive refrigerator in the Tower stocked. Thor’s appetite was prodigious and Steve needed more food than average to fuel his Serum-infused body.

_I want to give him **everything.** I’m bringing him to Malibu the first chance I get._

& & & & & &

Natasha leaned down and picked up a fan-shaped seashell that was perfectly-formed. She placed it by Pepper’s ear. “I want to get you some funky seashell jewelry in town.”

Pepper laughed. “How charming.”

Natasha smiled slightly. “The weather girl on Channel 63 said last night that rain’s in the forecast day after tomorrow. We can go into town and browse the ships and pick up ticky-tacky things and eat ice cream in sugar cones.”

Pepper could see the two of them strolling down the busy street. She’d be wearing a long, seashell necklace and big, straw hat as Natasha really worked a pair of dungaree shorts and a green halter top. She smiled happily at the images.

Natasha put her hands on Pepper’s shoulders. “I want to give you _everything._ I’ve never…” She swallowed and Pepper cupped her chin tenderly.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me, ‘Tasha.”

Blinking away tears, Natasha put her head on Pepper’s shoulder while Pepper hugged her.

& & & & & &

When Pepper and Natasha returned from the beach, Steve and Tony came inside, too. There was laughter and teasing as the friends enjoyed each other’s company. Bruce dug out a bottle of sparkling water and cut up some lemon and lime slices and passed out drinks all around. Clint was happy that Fury was as good as his word and hadn’t called them with any urgent missions.

 _I could get used to this vacation thing._

Gradually everyone tired and went to bed. Clint helped Phil get into his pajamas. Being unable to bend meant that Phil needed help every day tying his shoes and a million-and-one other things that the healthy took for granted. Clint knew that his lover was frustrated but Phil kept those feelings mainly to himself.

Clint stripped down to his boxer shorts. He was sad that Phil insisted on wearing his pajama top but he was self-conscious about his scars. Clint could only hope that he had convinced Phil that the scars did not make him less sexy in his eyes.

_Stubborn Swede._

Clint was remarkably tired. Somehow running around a beach all day and eating lobster for the first time had worn him out as much as a battle against Doctor Doom.

“Tired?” Phil asked.

“Worn out.”

His companion chuckled. “Whenever Mom and Dad took us to the beach, my sisters and brothers and I would run around and have fun and then sleep like babies all night. Something about the beach tires you out, but it’s a good kind of tired.”

Clint settled himself comfortably and yawned. “I agree, it _is_ a good kind of tired.” 

Phil stroked his head. “Go to sleep, Clint. I’ll be right behind you.”

Clint grinned and allowed himself to drift to sleep as he listened to the ocean’s lulling rhythm and felt Phil’s gentle hand.

& & & & & &

Clint awoke several hours later. The nightstand clock read 3:00. The cottage was quiet, everyone peacefully asleep. Clint was grateful for that state of things. He knew that everyone suffered their share of nightmares. The vacation was relaxing everyone, including Phil.

Using the rays of moonlight that illuminated the bedroom, Clint could see the lines of pain etched around Phil’s eyes and mouth. His heart ached for his partner’s suffering. Loki’s one brief moment of evil would take months to recover from, but Phil was a strong man.

Clint tenderly touched Phil’s jaw. This vacation would help him heal, and that was the most important thing.

He lay back down, falling back asleep as the moonlight shone upon the sea.


End file.
